


You may now kiss the bagel

by Bagelpocolypse



Category: Bagel, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagelpocolypse/pseuds/Bagelpocolypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel and Mary get hitched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You may now kiss the bagel

**Author's Note:**

> A true masterpiece

It waz a bootiful day in tha bakery. Gadreel bagul decideed tah ask hif gurlfrand Mary tah marry him.

  "Mary, will yah bagel me?" he said.

  "K." Soon their weddin dae came and Mary waz really exciteed.

  "I am really eciteed." She told Bageline Dion.

  "I donut caree." Siad Bageline becuz she is ROOD. Mary cried sum butter tears.

  "Don't." warnd Bagelieen.  Mary got redy to march down tha aisle. She saw her ssoon tah be hubby smilin at her. Next tah him waz Deen, who was tha best man, nd Sam, who was tha maid of honor becuz he is a pretty princuss moose. Cass waz the prieast becuz he iz an angul of tha lord so he had premission.

  "Deerly beeloved. We r gathured todae to celebrate tha marriage of a bagel nd a bagel. Do u Maree bagel take Gadreel bagul to be ur bagully wedded husband, thru btter nd cream cheese till toaster do u part?"

  "I DOOOOO." Mary kissued Gadreel.

  "NO NOT YET!!" Gadreel puhlled awah darmaticalley.

  "Sorrey bae." Mary whisipered.

  "It ok." Gadreel winked. Cas growled.

  "Do yoju Gadreel take Mary to be ur-"

  "I DOOOOOO!" Gadreel interrupted.

  "K." Said Cas. "Any objooctions? Speek now or forevah hold yuor peece."

  "I OBJECT!" Yellued Crowley Scobagel.

  "Babe?" Bobby was confuszzled.

  "I dunno. I just wantued to ruin ther weddin." Said Crowley.

  "LEAVE." Dean pointed to tha door. Kevun escoreted him out. Bobby crieed.

  "YOO MAY NOW KISS THA BAGEL." Said Cas. So Gadreel nd Mary kissed. Then came the reception.

  "Wher is Bageline? She is supossed tah sing!" Gadreel huffled.

  "Over ther." Mary pointeed. Bageline nd Balthabage wer makin out. Balthazar saw them, nd waved.

  "We need someon tah sing for us tah dance to." Gadreel sniffed.

  "I wull!" said Kevin. So Keveen started singeeng I like Big Butts, nd Gadreel n Mary slowe dancued. Then Crowley burst intah tha room nd started twerking next tah Bobby.

 

**THE END**


End file.
